customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Proto SASUKE
Proto SASUKE is a computer simulation of SASUKE developed by SMF user thatoneuser. It was developed in December 2012 and is currently in version 0.4, built in Microsoft Excel. There is currently no timetable for a public release. Proto SASUKE also refers to a series of tournaments run by thatoneuser in the simulator and later released on the forums. So far, there have been two tournaments with a third one being simulated but unreleased. In addition, the first edition of Proto American Ninja Warrior is being released in four parts. Each Proto SASUKE tournament is run in a similar nature to regular SASUKE tournaments, with four stages (taking over from SASUKE RISING) and a 100 competitor field. SMF entries have been allowed for Proto SASUKE 2 and 3, but a trial competition will occur for Proto SASUKE 4. A Word document of the tournament is released, usually lasting around 90 to 110 pages. Included in the documents are links to music (often posted on the official YouTube channel, SMFProtoSASUKE) and assorted images. Tournaments Proto SASUKE 1 Proto SASUKE 1 used the same course as SASUKE RISING, with the exception of the Metal Spin and Wall Lifting replacing the Backstream and Passing Wall, respectively. 22 people cleared the First Stage and 11 people cleared the Second Stage. thatoneuser later attributed this to inexperienced programming and a high caliber field. Four people cleared the Crazy Cliffhanger, and defending champion Yuuji Urushihara went the farthest, ultimately failing the jump on the Pipe Slider. Proto SASUKE 2 In order to minimalize clears, several new obstacles were introduced. A shorter Spider Walk and the new Snake Bridge were added to the First Stage, while the Mini Devil Steps and Zig Zag Swing became the third and fourth obstacles of the Second Stage. The clear numbers were again high, with 16 people clearing the First Stage and 8 people clearing the Second Stage. 10 Americans qualified, including each regional winner from American Ninja Warrior 4. James McGrath, representing the Northwest region, became the first person to clear the new Third Stage and attempt the new Final Stage; however, he came up approximately one meter short of the goal. After all five All-Stars failed the First Stage in the previous tournament, the All-Stars were given an ultimatum: clear the First Stage or be banned from SASUKE. Running 47-50, Makoto Nagano and Toshihiro Takeda made good on their promise and cleared the First Stage, eventually failing the Crazy Cliffhanger. However, Shingo Yamamoto and Kazuhiko Akiyama each failed the First Stage. Proto SASUKE 16 Drew Drechsel finally completed the Third Stage becoming the sixth person to do so. However came agonisingly close to becoming grand champion. When the gunshot went off to signal time expiration, he was a FOOT away from victory. Drew was gracious in defeat, however, saying it was not to be, but would continue to train as hard as he can to hopefully climb that extra foot needed if he got there again. Proto SASUKE 17 Expectations were high after a 7-month break, however to stop the course from potentially suffering an embarassing defeat like it nearly did last time, the ENTIRE First and Second was renewed and caused havoc on the course - Wakky, Toshihiro Takeda and Yusuke Morimoto on the Quarterpipe Run, and Shingo Yamamoto and the reigning grand champion James McGrath on the Cycle Jump. Only 7 were able to clear the First Stage. The Second Stage was also a complete bloodbath and the first 6 of 7 failed to complete the stage, however as always the self-proclaimed Real Life Ninja managed to save the day and clear the Second Stage. The Third Stage was marred with controversy as the Sandan Rumbling Dice malfunctioned and as a result, Drechsel was given a mulligan, he once again strided through the course effortlessly, until he reached the Rolling Steel where a mis-step caused him to fall in the water at the final hurdle, another agonising defeat for the American No.1.